nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
(S7) The Kingdom of Nordfjord Kongeriket
Government Description The monarchy have the most power and are currently the Fairhead Dynasty. In addition to this there are five counties, one in Iceland, one in the Faroe Islands, one in the Shetland islands and two in Nordfjord itself. The king has an advisory council called “The Council of the Realm.” (Riksråd) This is made up by the five counts and five bishops which reside in each of the counties. A few times a year the King opens the court and thse are seen as the biggest events of the year, with most nobility vying to attend. Culture Description The royal family is held in a high regard, as their dynasty have ruled the kingdom intermittently for 600 years. Many still prefer to live in smaller villages, towns and settlements rather than living in big cities. Culture is heavily influenced by the Vikings and agriculture. Religion also plays a big part in society. Many Norwegians (not of the noble classes) live simple but fulfilling lives as they trade and rely on resources. The nobility are often the commanders of parts of the army/navy and all attend the king's court at least once in the year. Most indulge in the finer things of life such as hunting, feasting and duelling. Religious Description Olaf II was a king from the Fairhair dynasty and the country’s patron saint, who achieved a 12-year respite from Danish domination and extensively increased the acceptance of Christianity. He consolidated his rule whilst bringing together citizens and nobles alike under a common banner of religion. He used missionaries from England to reach all parts of the Kingdom. This greatly increased the social stability as he brought people together under the same morals and religious guidance. Religion still plays a large part in society though not a hugely lavish one, as it influences architecture and art. Economy Description The Kingdom has seafood rich seas with it being one of the main sources of income. Fishing boats are a usual sight to be seen on any of the coastal counties and it is a usual line of work for those without farms. For the many who live a land trodden life some grow grains and keep livestock on their land. It is customary for there to be farms on the Count’s land and for the farmers to be tenants. As well as this there are huge expanses of forests with many timber rich merchants capitalising on the abundance of timber. Copper and Iron ore are widely found within the lands and their uses are growing, with many merchants choosing this trade. History It was founded by Harald I of Nordfjord, the first King of Nordfjord, who defeated the last resisting petty kings at the Battle of Hafrsfjord in 872. He unified the kingdom and created the counties and developed the Council of the Realm. Olav II (Patron Saint) was the first King of Nordfjord to have power over the whole of the kingdom. The Fairhead dynasty has largely ruled Nordfjord since 872 however (because of lack of heirs) have sometimes lost the throne to other dynasties. Although this has set them back, they have largely held onto the monarchy and are the dynasty most respected and liked by the people. In recent times significant effort has been made to expand the kings influence and keep hold of the throne within the Fairhead dynasty. The Faroe Islands, The Shetland’s and Iceland have been under Nordfjord’s power for many centuries and are a valued part of the kingdom.